With the present arrangement, a particular key element-notch location may be associated with a particular type of soap or other liquid in a container. For example, hospitals and other health care facilities often require that a soap have certain disinfectant characteristics. By utilizing the system of this invention, a holder incorporating a specific notch location can be installed in a health care facility and only a container containing soap with the required disinfectant characteristics can be inserted into and be retained by the holder.